The Way You Cry
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Mikan memang cengeng, Natsume harus akui itu. Tapi ada kalanya Mikan menangis untuk Natsume. Canon. R&R?


Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis. Setiap air mata yang kau tumpahkan, setiap bulir-bulir kristal yang membentuk garis horizontal di pipi putihmu, bahkan setiap lendir yang mengalir deras dari hidungmu hanya akan memperburuk penampilanmu. Aku benci ketika sepasang manik berwarna kecoklatan seperti kacang hazel itu terbenam dalam lautan air yang tercipta dari konjungtiva-mu. Aku benci mendengar suara sesenggukan yang mengalun dari bibir merah jambumu. Aku benci melihat dirimu yang kusut seperti kucing yang baru tercebur ke dalam selokan, saat kau menangis.

_Karena itu... berhentilah menangis._

.

.

.

**The Way You Cry**

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

(NatsuMikan, friendship/hurt/comfort/romance, K+, canon)

_-Review me. Favorite me. Criticize me. Flame me. That's what fanfics are made for. And I do not take any advantage for making them-_

.

.

.

Oke, aku memang bukan _mood-buster_ yang baik, ketika kau datang padaku dengan senyum sumringah pagi ini. Keceriaan yang kau sebar kepada setiap orang meningkatkan aura kecantikan yang terpancar dari tubuhmu. Rambut kecoklatanmu yang kau ikat rapi di kedua sisi kepala membuatmu semakin manis, sampai kau bertemu denganku.

"_Ohayo_, Natsume-kun!"

.

"_Urusai_."

Tuh, kan, sudah kubilang aku bukan _mood-buster_ yang baik, bahkan bisa dibilang kalau aku adalah perusak suasana. Istilah kerennya, _killjoy_. Semburat merah yang menyebar di pipimu perlahan-lahan lenyap, lalu menggembung tanda kesal.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Kau menggerutu dengan nada suara tinggi, lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Selalu begitu setiap hari, setiap kau nekat mendekatiku. Padahal kau tahu resikonya jika kau mengajakku berbincang-bincang, aku akan terus menyemburkan kata-kata yang akan mengiris hati rapuhmu sampai kau menyerah. Sampai kau kembali _mingle_ dengan kawan-kawan yang lebih ramah daripada aku. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menikmati kesendirianku tanpa perlu diganggu oleh suara cerewet menyebalkan ala gadis yang berkerumun mengagumiku –minus Luca tentu saja. Dia kan laki-laki, dan aku selalu percaya dengan jenis kelaminnya meskipun wajahnya lebih, uh, feminim daripada aku.

_...Tapi aku tahu kalau kau bukan sekadar gadis-gadis biasa._

* * *

"Natsume-kun, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Anna-chan baru saja membuat kue baru, lho, kau pasti suka," rayumu suatu hari sambil membawa _rainbow cake_ beralaskan piring kertas. Manik rubi gelapku melirik sekilas, lalu aku memalingkan muka ketika pandanganku bertumbukan dengan _cake_ berwarna-warni mencolok itu. Meskipun kelihatannya sangat enak, namun aku tak suka makanan manis dan memiliki penampilan seperti coret-coretan anak TK. Lagipula, mau dikemanakan wajahku jika Natsume Hyuuga, salah satu pemilik Alice terkuat di sekolah ini berkumpul dengan rekan-rekanku sambil makan kue?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lagi tidak ingin muntah."

.

_Twich_

.

Aku tahu, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu kesal. Silangan urat di jidatmu sudah cukup menunjukkan kalau gadis berambut coklat yang ada di depanku sudah mencapai titik batas kesabaran. Sepasang bibir itu bergetar, mungkin tak sabar ingin melontarkan makian-makian yang biasa kuterima setiap hari.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mau bergabung dengan kita, tapi jangan menjelek-jelekkan masakan Anna-chan seperti itu! Dia sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, tahu!" jeritmu kesal, lalu menjauhiku sambil menghentakkan kaki kurusmu. Seperti biasa, aku hanya diam dan tetap memasang _poker face_, sampai akhirnya Luca datang. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus kelinci mungil di bahunya, lalu mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Kau mau ini, Natsume? Kalau tidak salah tadi pagi kau belum makan, ya kan?" tawar Luca sambil menyodorkan sepotong _rainbow cake_ yang bentuk dan ukurannya sama persis dengan yang kau tawarkan padaku tadi. Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu mendorong kursiku dan beranjak keluar dari kelas yang gaduh ini. Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat kalau anak laki-laki itu berlari mengejarku sambil menjaga agar kue yang ada di tangannya tidak jatuh.

"Na-Natsume! Tunggu!"

Aku tak peduli, kuayunkan langkahku sampai tubuhku benar-benar menjauh dari kelas. Tak kusangka, Luca sudah ada persis di belakangku, sambil terengah-engah dan sibuk menenangkan deru napasnya yang memburu.

"Kemarikan kuenya," sahutku dengan nada dingin seperti biasa, lalu membiarkan sahabatku yang pecinta binatang ini menunduk dalam-dalam sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Dengan santai, kugigit _rainbow cake_ itu dan membiarkan ketujuh variasi rasanya lumer dalam mulutku. Luca benar, aku memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal perutku yang kosong sedari pagi. Sepasang manik berwarna zamrud itu hanya bisa memandangku dengan takjub.

"Natsume... jangan bilang kalau _mood_-mu yang jelek pagi ini hanya disebabkan oleh kelaparan?" tebak Luca dengan curiga. Bukankah sudah kubilang dari awal kalau aku tak suka makanan manis? Ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah anak laki-laki itu seketika berubah menjadi kikik geli saat melihatku asyik memamah kue tersebut tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Kalau kau jaga gengsi seperti ini terus, nanti kau sakit loh~"

"Aku tak peduli," sambarku cepat sebelum sahabatku sempat meningkatkan frekuensi tawanya. Oke, pembuluh darah sialan yang telah membuat pipiku memanas juga menjadi salah satu penyebab utama. "Lagipula, sejak lahir aku juga sudah sakit-sakitan."

"...Apa kau memang tidak mau makan apapun yang ditawarkan oleh Mikan?"

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, jantung yang selalu berdetak dengan konstan di dada kananku kini memompa darah dengan tempo acak, membuat tubuhku dilanda kegugupan yang seharusnya tak perlu dilakukan. Aku tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Luca tadi dengan ekspresi yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh para penggemarku, ya kan?

"Terserah kau sajalah."

_... Bahkan sahabatku sendiri saja berhasil aku bohongi. Kau memang aktor yang sangat hebat, Natsume._

* * *

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kusadari kalau hidup yang kujalani kini tak akan sama seperti bocah SD pada umumnya. Keluargaku yang hancur, adik kesayanganku yang buta, sekarang aku terpaksa untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam dosa yang dibuat oleh akademi busuk ini. Hidupku sekarang terjerat oleh benang merah yang kusut, dan aku tak berani menggerakkannya jika aku tak tahu ujung mana yang harus kutarik terlebih dahulu. Salah-salah, aku bisa terjerat lebih dalam lagi dan tak bisa keluar.

"Kejar dia!"

Aku segera bangkit dari lamunanku. Dengan sigap, aku segera mengeluarkan api dari tanganku dan menyerang orang-orang yang mengejarku dari jauh. Topeng kucing hitam yang telah menjadi identitasku di dunia luar sekaligus menjadi pengontrol kekuatan Alice-ku masih melekat di wajahku, tak peduli seberapa kencang aku berlari. Bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit malam ini menatapku dengan sendu, tak tega melihat laki-laki sekecil aku harus bertanding melawan pihak-pihak yang lebih kuat dariku. Namun, aku hanya tersenyum sinis ketika orang-orang tadi semakin mendekat. Lihat saja, aku selalu menang seperti biasa.

DHUAAAARRRRR!

Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, aku berhasil berkonsentrasi dan memfokuskan kekuatanku dalam satu tangan, lalu melemparkannya ke orang-orang yang mengenakan baju serbahitam itu. Mereka yang tak menyangka datangnya ledakan dariku langsung terpental, beberapa ada yang terluka parah. Malam yang seharusnya dingin itu, kuhabiskan dengan berlari jauh meninggalkan kobaran api besar yang bersuhu ratusan derajat Celsius di belakang punggungku.

Tiba-tiba, sorot mataku menangkap sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang terburai dibawa angin tak jauh dari tempatku. Topeng perak yang mencolok di kegelapan malam ini memudahkan aku menebak siapa dia. Tanpa perlu disuruh dia kali, aku segera berlari menuju pemuda tersebut.

"Kerja bagus, Natsume."

Persona hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar, meskipun kalimat yang berasal dari mulutnya adalah sebuah pujian. Aku diam saja, karena bagiku pemuda yang telah merenggut semua kebahagiaanku ini hanya berbasa-basi belaka. Oh, mungkin bukan Persona, namun pihak sekolah yang berlaku diskriminatif dengan memperkerjakan anak-anak dibawah umur inilah yang telah merenggut kebahagiaanku.

"Datanglah di North Forest jam tujuh lusa."

"_Hai'_"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lega ketika pemuda iblis tadi menghilang dari hadapanku. Seharusnya, kalau aku mau, aku tak perlu dikontrol seperti boneka kayu sekolah dengan Persona sebagai penggeraknya. Aku dapat membakar tali-tali yang mengikat takdirku, mengingat aku adalah pemilik Alice tipe Dangerous. Namun suara Persona yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di benakku selalu berhasil mengurungkan sikapku tadi dan terus berpura-pura menjadi anak baik yang patuh dengan perintah sekolah.

"_Kau harus berjanji, Natsume... seandainya musuh berhasil menangkapmu dan kau tidak jalan untuk lari dari cengkeraman mereka, saat itu pula kau harus mengakhiri hidupmu , seandainya kau memilih untuk menyerahkan Alice-mu pada musuh dan menggunakannya untuk melawan kami... kau pasti mengerti, kan, pada orang-orang yang sangat berarti bagimu..."_

Tanganku mengepal erat, berusaha agar emosi yang keluar dalam bentuk api itu tidak keluar tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Sudah cukup adikku menderita karena aku, dan aku tidak ingin menumpahkan semua beban berat ini ke Luca yang selalu setia menemaniku di saat-saat susah. Triple Star yang ia terima tak ada artinya, sungguh tak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan penderitaan yang selama ini kutanggung. Lebih baik aku menjadi Single Star seperti dirimu dan dapat tersenyum bahagia dalam segala kekuranganmu. Tanpa sadar, bayangan dirimu yang seharusnya melintas di kepalaku begitu saja mendadak merekat erat di sel kelabu otakku, menolak untuk dilupakan sambil lalu. Senyum lebar yang biasa kau tampilkan setiap hari tanpa kenal lelah itu menari-nari dalam benakku, membuatku semakin pening. Aku sadar, semakin hari senyum itu semakin menjeratku ke dalam rumitnya benang merah kehidupanku.

_Mengapa kau kini semakin menjadi beban untukku agar aku terus bertahan di tengah-tengah nasib burukku? _

* * *

Tanpa kusadari, sepasang manik merah gelapku terarah ke dirimu yang terlihat mencolok di keramaian sekalipun. Secara harfiah memang iya, karena kecantikan, kebaikan dan kenorakanmu mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu. Padahal kita sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi Central Town, tapi tak jarang telingaku menangkap desahan kagum setiap kali kau menemukan barang-barang yang unik.

"Uwaaa~~~ robot ini keren sekali, Natsume-kun!"

"Nyaaa~~~ kucing-kucing ini lucu sekali, Natsume-kun!"

"Whoaaa~~~ i-ini... ini benar-benar..."

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, karena mau tak mau aku juga turut menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku bukan dirimu yang menyukai keramaian dan berkumpul bersama banyak orang, dan deretan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai peralatan unik juga bukan tempat favoritku. Selain itu, aku juga tidak ingin menjadi bahan gosip buruk yang dibisik-bisikkan di balik punggungku. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku berkomentar sebaliknya.

"Dasar norak."

Tak disangka, senyum riang yang sedari tadi kau tampilkan sejak kita turun di bus dapat mendengar suara lirihku, padahal aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyindirnya di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang sibuk berbelanja ini. Tanpa diminta, rentetan kata-kata kasar segera meluncur dari bibir tipismu.

"Week, biarin! Daripada kau, punya uang banyak tapi tidak pernah kau belanjakan! Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang kau lakukan dengan uang-uang itu? Menabungnya?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan jumlah uang yang kudapat."

.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" teriakmu kesal, lalu menghambur dari gerombolan teman sekelasku. Aku sempat melirik ke mana kau berlari, dan bayanganmu menghilang tepat di bawah toko yang menjual Howalon. Mungkin kau ingin memakan beberapa untuk menghilangkan kekesalanmu, atau mengoleh-olehkannya ke kakekmu dalam rangka melupakan kejadian barusan. Apapun itu, aku tak peduli, karena aku dapat menghirup udara bebas lagi tanpa perlu diganggu oleh celotehanmu. Samar-samar kudengar nada meledek dari sahabatku yang sibuk menenteng barang belanjaan di sebelahku. Ugh, seharusnya aku tidak perlu melakukan 'drama' seheboh tadi jika ada Luca di sampingku.

"Natsume, Natsume... kau kan tahu sendiri, kalau dia selalu hidup kekurangan. Apa salahnya, sih, kalau kau menghiburnya tanpa harus mengungkit-ungkit jumlah uang yang kita terima?"

"Aku tak peduli," ujarku santai, lalu melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalaku sebagai sandaran. "Mikan tak tahu, kalau kita –terutama aku –memiliki uang lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya diperoleh Triple Star dan Special Star. Jadi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang perlu didengar oleh gadis menyebalkan dan sok ikut campur itu."

Lluca menganggguk-angguk dengan takzim, lalu tangan kirinya mengelus-elus lembut kelinci putih yang bertumpu di bahunya. Tanpa disangka, ekspresi lembut sahabatku berubah menjadi cengiran nakal. "Bukankah... semenjak ada gadis menyebalkan dan sok ikut campur itu... kau jadi ikut-ikutan membuka diri, Natsume-kun~?"

"_Urusai_."

Tanpa sadar, aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirimu tadi –meninggalkan lawan bicara begitu saja. Bedanya, kali ini obyekku adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang tergopoh-gopoh menyusulku dengan panik.

"Na-Natsume! Tunggu!"

.

_Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi... Luca memang benar._

* * *

Seharusnya aku tahu, kalau gadis yang dapat mengungkapkan ekspresi bahagia tanpa malu-malu di depan umum seperti kau, dapat pula berlaku sebaiknya. Tak jarang aku menemukan dirimu menangis sesenggukan, meskipun hanya disebabkan oleh hal-hal kecil. Aku masih ingat saat kau menangis karena tak diperbolehkan pergi ke dunia luar, saat kau menerima surat dari kakekmu, bahkan saat tersandung pun juga dapat membuatmu nenagis jika kau mau. Pendek kata, kau bisa memiliki julukan baru yang bernama '_Drama Queen_' jika kau terus-menerus menangis seperti sekarang.

"Huaaaa... Ba-bagaimana ini, Natsume? Kita tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang... huaaaaaa!" jeritmu histeris sambil memproduksi butiran-butiran kristal. Hm, apakah aku harus mengingatkanmu bahwa tidak ada kamera perekam dan tata cahaya yang dapat membuatmu seolah-olah seperti bintang sinetron?

BWOOOOOOSSH

"Kau cerewet sekali, Strawberry," keluhku datar sambil menatap rambut coklatmu yang kini hangus tanpa perasaan bersalah sekalipun. "Bisakah kau menutup mulut besarmu dan membiarkan aku berpikir?"

"Hmph, memangnya _kau_ bisa berpikir?" sindirmu sinis sambil berusaha memadaman bara yang masih tersisa di helai rambutmu, dengan penekanan yang jelas penuh ejekan saat kau menyebut namaku. Tentu saja, kau yang dalam keadaan panik begini semakin marah saat kupanggil namamu dengan motif celana dalammu, seperti menyiram minyak pada api.

Omong-omong api...

"Na-Natsume-kun... aku kedinginan..."

Saat aku hampir berhasil menemukan ide untuk keluar dari North Forest yang terkenal paling luas dibanding hutan-hutan lain, kau sudah melupakan segala caci makimu dan meringkuk di bawah pohon, layaknya kucing yang baru tercebur ke selokan. Sebenarnya aku hampir tertawa saat melihat betapa cepatnya suasana hatimu jika terpancing oleh sesuatu, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang sebelum langit semakin gelap, dan meminimalisir pertemuanmu dengan Persona. Hmph, meskipun kau yang dengan (sok) peduli berusaha mengikutiku kemari (dengan alasan yang bermacam-macam... ah sudahlah), tapi pada akhirnya kau juga yang merepotkanku.

_Namun aku bahagia dengan kepedulianmu, meskipun aku selalu mengacuhkanmu._

Tanpa basa-basi, aku menarik lenganmu dengan tangan kanan, dan membuat api mungil pada tangan kiri. Kau yang terkejut dan sedikit silau dengan cahaya yang kutimbulkan, mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, apalagi setelah kubuat api itu lebih besar. Dengan terampil, kulemparkan bola api tersebut ke udara, agar menjadi petunjuk arah. Semacam _light flare*_ bagi para pendaki gunung yang tersesat.

"Heh, Idiot, jangan jauh-jauh atau api itu akan jatuh di atas kepalamu."

Cukup satu ancaman, dan kau sudah merepet ke bahuku dengan tubuh yang masih tremor. Entah ini perasaanku atau bagaimana, namun debar jantungku semakin menguat saat kulit kita bersentuhan. Ya, di titik itu juga aku merasakan debar jantung yang lain, yang sama menggeloranya sepertiku. Milikmu-kah?

_Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin kehilangan suasana hangat ini, dengan atau tanpa api yang kupegang di tangan kiri._

Perjalanan yang semula memakan waktu lima belas menit seakan berakselerasi menjadi lima belas detik.

* * *

**Epilog**

Lega yang sedikit –oke, banyak –menyiksa itu kutemui setelah manik rubi gelapku menemukan sumber cahaya selain api yang kupegang. Tak jauh dari tempatku dan tempatmu berdiri, sudah ada jalan setapak menuju asrama kelas B, beserta lampu-lampu taman manis di sisi kiri dan kanan. Seharusnya kau tinggal mengikuti arahnya saja, lagipula gedungnya juga sudah terlihat jelas. Namun entah kenapa, untuk berkata kasar padamu pun aku terlalu canggung.

"Aku pergi."

Seiring dengan kata terakhir yang terlontar, api yang ada di tanganku padam, sama seperti degup jantung yang sudah mereda dalam kekecewaan. Ah, entah aku harus bilang apa ke Persona karena datang terlambat lebih dari waktu yang telah dinentukan demi mengantarkanmu pulang. Namun, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"T-tunggu!" Kau yang sudah berjarak beberapa langkah dariku berusaha mengejar, hingga kami berdua berada di dalam hutan lagi. Untunglah penerangan yang minim dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagiaku, namun tentu saja harus kututupi dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Apa?"

"Kau... kau tidak kembali?"

"Nanti."

"Ta-tapi..."

Meskipun kau berada di belakang punggungku, namun dapat kurasakan suasana yang canggung kembali melingkupi kami berdua. Seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melangkah lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hutan, tanganmu merengkuh pinggangku erat. Awalnya aku terkejut, apalagi ditambah dengan hangat tubuhmu yang merayap di punggungku. Jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan api yang barusan kubuat.

Sebuah suara terlantun lirih di telingaku, namun aku dapat merasakan setitik air jatuh mengenai bahuku.

_"Hati-hati."_

Tak perlu aku mengambil saputangan yang terlipat rapi di dalam saku dan memberikamu layaknya _gentleman_, karena aku sudah melangkah menjauhimu. Karena aku tahu, kali ini kau menangis bukan karena aku membuatmu kesal, tapi karena membuatmu bahagia.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku suka melihatmu menangis.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

Ini kenapa saya jadi melankonis ;_; sebenarnya ini draft lama, lho. Nggak sengaja ketemu pas saya lagi nyari file buat tugas. Ya udah saya selesaikan /plak. Hehe, ga nyangka bisa publish lagi di FGAI untuk yang kedua kalinya, padahal saya udah nggak ngikutin manganya lagi ._. bahkan saya kaget pas chapter yang saya baca di internet dan masih dengan english translate berubah dengan bentuk komik yang beredar di toko buku, tentu saja dengan translate Indonesia ^^a

Itu judulnya juga terisnpirasi sama lagunya Rihanna, kalo dia kan Lie, kalo saya Cry~ review?

**PS:** saya nggak tau alat yang buat melonarkan semacam kembang api untuk para pendaki gunung, namanya apa ya?


End file.
